Supernatural Feelings
by EchosOfThePast
Summary: This is the story of Riot. The girl John Winchester saved from a house fire, the girl who lost her only family the same way the Winchester boys lost their mother. Now they're all grown up and their dad is missing and it's time for Riot to reunite with the boy she fell head over heels for before he walked out on them all. Sam/OC
1. 13 Years Ago

**13 Years Ago**

'May, is that you?' I asked, hearing footsteps entering my room but unable to see in the darkness.

The shadowy figure gave no reply, just kept slowly approaching my bed, the floorboards creaking as it came.

'Who… who… are… you' I stammered, my heart began sprinting within my chest. I had no idea who this person was but I knew it wasn't my sister and I was beginning to become extremely afraid.

'Calm down child, I do not wish to hurt you.' The dark figure spoke in a deep, velvety voice that I immediately knew was male.

'Where's May?' I asked, close to tears, 'I want my sister.' The first drop of salty liquid raced down my cheek.

'She's sleeping, and I suggest you calm down before you wake her,' the figure spoke flashing me a grin, white teeth glinting in the moonlight that spilt through the lit in my curtains.

'But…' my breath caught in my throat and I chocked on my words.

'Child, my name is Azazel and I do not wish to harm you, only claim what is rightfully mine. Young Riot, I think it's time I reunite you with your dear brother.'

My brother! May had told me stories of my twin brother but I didn't remember him since he went missing the same night my parents died.

'What' I asked. This man was really caring me now. If he had my brother, did that mean that he was the one who had killed my parents almost two years ago?

'Why?'

'Because, you _belong_ to _me!_' he exclaimed. He raised his left arm and my eyes caught a flicker of silver. Why did he have a knife of he wasn't going to use it on me? But to my horrified surprise he brought the blade down on his own wrist, the blood flowing freely down his arm.

'Drink, my child,' he whispered, his voice trading the velvet tone for a husky one.

'No!' I cried in disgust, 'May! Help! HELP!' I was screaming at the top of my lungs until I was cut off by the strange man shoving his wrist in my mouth.

I attempted to struggle, trying to push him away but it was useless all the while the warm metallic blood slid down my throat.

It was only a heartbeat later my door was flung open to reveal my sister May, her blue eyes wide and her ebony hair scattered in every direction. It took her less than a second for her to assess the situation, and then all of a sudden she was hurtling towards the insane man.

'Get away from my sister!' she cried just before she crashed into him, sending them both flying to the ground.

'You dare defy me, human girl,' he spat as he hoisted himself up from the ground and walking to stand beside her.

My sister remained on the ground, winded from the contact of her body to the floor, but raised her head to look at the aged stranger.

'Who the hell are you and what do you want from us? Haven't we suffered enough as it is?' she asked, her voice tainted by the sadness she held within.

'You could say I'm an 'acquaintance' of your mothers. And as for you, I want absolutely nothing from you. Your sister on the other hand, well let's just says she belongs to me and I'm only here to claim what is rightfully mine.

'You will not lay a hand on my baby sister!' she screamed in defiance. The man just erupted in laughter, his shoulder heaving from the strength of it. It was unnatural, the only way I could describe his laughter would be as death. I don't know why but it just seemed fitting.

'And who's going to stop me? You? I don't think so seeing how you won't be around long enough to do anything,' he snickered. And it was with those words that he flicked his wrist and sent my sister flying to the ceiling. Appalled, I could do nothing more than sit on my bed, silent tears running down my face and watch the horror show unfold, while my young eyes shed silent tears.

'Say goodbye to you sister now Riot, it's time for her to go,' he said over his shoulder, and then my ceiling erupted in flames.

'NOOOOO!' I shrieked as I watched my sister burn in the inferno.

My head shot from my sister's distraught face to the man who had just barrelled through my doorway.

He took one look at my sister's flaming form and the man who had caused the flames before pulling out a shot gun and aiming it at the man while shouting something to someone behind him.

The other person was revealed to be a boy only a few years older than myself. He kept his eyes to the ground and raced to my bed, only glancing up to look me in the eyes. I met his hazel eyes that would someday become one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen with my hazel ones. It was in that moment that I knew I could trust this boy with my life, he would save me.

'Come one,' he said pulling me from my bed and grabbing my hand. Together we took off running out of the house and to the black car that was parked on the sidewalk.

'Get in,' the boy commanded, opening the door for me. Quickly I scurried in with him right behind me.

'Are you OK?' he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't been hurt by the events that had just taken place but I had lost my sister. She was the only family I knew, she was everything to me.

'I…' I hung my head as the tears from just before began to fall again. 'No,' I whispered. The boy reached out and pulled me into his arm and let me sob into his shirt.

Moment later the front door of the car was yanked open and the man who had the gun jumped in, revving the engine and stepping on the gas as hard as he could.

The car sped away from my childhood house just as bright orange flames consumed it.

Everything I had was gone. My sister, my home, my stuff and life as I knew it. All I could think was what would happen to me now? Where was I going to go? I was only six years old, there was no way I could survive on my own, even with the way I had grown up faster than most kids had to by my age.

'He sweetheart, what's your name?' the man driving asked. I pulled out of the boys arms and wiped my face with my pyjama sleeve.

'Riot,' I answered softly.

'Riot huh? Pretty nice name you got there. Well I'm John and that boy there is my youngest son Sam. My other boy is at home, he's Dean,' he informed me. I nodded in reply since I wasn't sure what to say. I saw his eyes study me carefully in the rear-view mirror.

'So Riot, have you got somewhere you can go? Family you can live with or something like that?' he asked softly, as if I was as fragile as a butterfly's wing.

'No, May was my only family and now she's…' I trailed off, trying to prevent more tears from falling.

'Well then Riot, looks like you need somewhere to live and a family to take care of you. What would you say to coming and living with me and my boys?' he asked. My eyes widened in surprise. Had this man really just offered me a place to stay and the possibility of a new family? My eyes sought out the hazel eyes of my saviour, Sam. He smiled when our eyes met and nodded, proving that his father had meant what he said.

'Yes please,' I replied, 'Thank you so much John.'

'Since you're gonna be a part of the family feel free to call me Dad when you feel comfortable enough,' he said and I saw the hint of a smile on his face in the mirror, as if he was generally happy that despite all else he was able to help me and provide me with a family. 'Now, how old are you Riot?'

'Six and a half,' I replied.

'Really?! I would have thought you were older, despite the height and all,' he said surprised.

'I had to grow up fast,' I replied and both he and Sam nodded, seeming to understand me.

The rest of the drive was filled in with small talk, likes, dislikes, hobbies, just the basic stuff.

John pulled into the driveway of a house far away from any others. It seemed rundown and totally unlived in.

'Home sweet home,' Sam said with a small smile, seeing the worried look on my face, 'it's not as bad inside.'

We entered the house together, me as close to Sam as possible.

'How you feeling buddy?' John asked walking up to a boy resting on the couch. The house really was much better on the inside.

'A bit better,' he boy replied, his voice raspy, probably from a cold. 'How'd you guys go?'

'Dean, I'd like you to meet the new addition to our family. This is Riot, he sister was lost to the demon,' he informed Dean. He looked over at me and smiled.

'Welcome to the family Riot,' he said. I smiled back and then to John and finally to Sam who I still stood beside. Sam looked down at me and smiled back.

'Thanks,' I said back to Dean as I returned my gaze to him. Seeing them accept me so easily made it feel like I was home, like they really were my family. This was where it would all begin. This was where my story truly began.


	2. She Just Wants To Be

**Present Day**

'Ri, are you sure?' Dean asked as I shut my phone, his face etched with worry.

'Yeah, Dean, I'm sure. Dad's missing,' I said, burying my face in my hands. This was very bad, Dad had been gone way longer than normal. 'Dean, what are we gonna do?'

'I think it's time we go and get him.' I knew immediately that he wasn't referring to Dad. My heart sped up within my chest; I had no idea if I could do that.

'Dean… are you sure we have to?' I asked, I just couldn't face him. He had walked out without looking back and never contacted me again.

'Yeah Ri, it's time,' he confirmed and I lied down on the hood of Dean's black Impala as I pondered the consequences of this.

'Then what are we waiting for,' I sighed, sliding to the ground and turning to face Dean,' But I'm driving.'

He stammered for a moment the finally conceded, handing me the keys to his beloved car. I guess he realized it was the only way I was going willingly.

I got into the driver's side and revved the engine, grinning at the growl that came from within the Impala.

As Dean got into the car I pulled my old R.E.M. tape from the box Dean kept his cassettes in and inserted it into the stereo.

'R.E.M. Really?' Dean asked, getting into the car.

'There's nothing wrong with them!' I said defensively,' Besides, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Remember,' I reminded him with a smirk. He gave a defeated sigh and leaned back in his seat.

'Let's just get this over with then,' he groaned. I gave another smile and pulled onto the road, beginning the journey to the boy who had shattered my heart.

_It's not that she walked away  
Her world got smaller  
All the usual places  
The same destinations  
Only something's changed_

'Can I drive yet?' Dean whined for the millionth time in the past hour. We had been on the road for about four hours and I was still blasting my R.E.M. CD and thanks to Dean's rules he couldn't do anything about it.

'Hell no Dean, I'm driving. It calms me down,' I replied, refusing to give in to the puppy dog eyes he was sending my way.

'Please,' he begged, 'I'll let you keep you music on.'

I sighed, rolling my eyes as the puppy dog eyes got even bigger. 'Fine,' I conceded, pulling off to the side of the road. As I slid across the seat he jumped over me into the driver's seat.

'Thanks Ri,' he said.

'Yeah, yeah,' I muttered as I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. 'Wake me up when it's over?'

'Will it ever be over?' Dean asked quietly as he stepped on the gas. I shut my eyes hoping the dreams wouldn't involve Sam.

I jumped awake when I heard the boot of the Impala slam shut. I sat up, noticing Dean had laid me down on the backseat of his car. I turned my head to look out the back window and saw Dean standing with his back to me and next to him was Sam, the other Winchester brother.

Looking at him now, seeing how much he had grown up in the two years we had spent apart, broke my heart all over again.

'Fine, just let me get some stuff, and I have to be back first thing Monday,' I heard him say.

'What are you going to tell Jessica?' Dean asked. Jessica? Of course, I thought, of course he had a girlfriend. He was Sam freaking Winchester for god's sake.

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt was liquid start to pool in the corner of them. He was never going to be mine anyway, he had always seen me as a sister and that's all I would ever be.

'I'll think of something. Just give me a minute. And I have a job interview, one that I can't afford to miss,' he replied the turned to walk back into the little house. 'How is she?' he asked after a moment's pause. Was he talking about me?

'She's alive,' Dean said thoughtfully.

'You know what I mean,' Sam said, a snappy edge to his voice.

'You left, she got over it. End of story, don't go acting like you care now,' Dean snapped back. 'Just go inside, lie to your girlfriend, help us find dad then get out of our lives again. Don't call, write, text, email, don't anything. Just let everything go back to how it was. I'll take care of Riot, same as always and you can go back to not giving a damn about her.'

'I do care,' Sam exclaimed.

'Not very much considering the way you walked away from her and didn't look back,' Dean whispered. Sam had no answer for that instead choosing to turn around and walk back inside with his eyes on the ground.

'You hear all of that?' I jumped when Dean's voice came from the window beside me.

'I… Yeah,' I replied closing my eyes in an attempt to block out the pain but it wasn't in my sight, the pain was in my heart and I had no way to block that out. I just had to get over it and move on again. Although, seeing Sam tonight made me question whether I had gotten over him at all rather just adapting to not having him around.

'Come out here,' Dean said softly so I climbed over the front seat and got out of the car so Dean could pull me into a tight hug. 'It'll be ok. I'll take care of you, I promise,' he breathed into my ear while I buried my head in his neck.

'It'll never be ok,' I sobbed quietly. 'I love him Dean, but he will only ever see me as a sister.'

'Then he isn't worthy of you,' Dean replied passionately.

'You only see me as a sister to though, how can you say that?'

'I never saw you as an option because you always loved Sam so I treated you as my sister.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Ri?'

'Thank you,' I said lovingly.

'What for?' he asked confused.

'Just… for everything. Being there for me, taking care of me, patching up my wounds from rough hunts. All of it. You've always been there and I couldn't have asked for anyone better then you,' I said, my eyes slowly starting to dry.

'No problem Riot, besides, you have always done the same for me.'

'Yeah, by the way. I call shotgun,' I said, pulling away but Dean held his hands on my shoulders.

'Ok Riot,' Dean chuckled and let go of my shoulders. 'Go claim it before Sam gets out and fights you for it.'

'I'd totally kick his ass,' I replied with a smirk.

'I wasn't worried about you losing, I was more worried about what you'd do to Sam.' He flashed me his trademark Dean Winchester smile and I threw a grin in his direction before turning away to claim the front seat of the car.

'Let's get moving,' Sam called, jumping down the stairs and walking to where Dean was leaning on the Impala.

'Take care Sam,' I heard a female voice call from the house and I once again had to shut my eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

'I will,' he called back and made his way around to my side of the car.

He opened my door but didn't realize me sitting there due to the fact he was standing there in the middle of the night making big anime eyes at the girl on the porch.

'Done ogling Sam? There a breeze and I'm getting kind of cold,' I snapped, a bit harsher then I intended. He jumped at the snap of my voice and his eyes shot down to look into mine.

'Ri?' he asked, that beautiful smile ghosting onto his face.

'No, she died and I'm her twin sister,' I replied sarcastically. 'Who the fuck do you think I am?' I asked incredulously.

His face was stunned for a moment then it changed to hurt but I didn't regret it. What he had done to me was so much more painful.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…'

'Don't worry and just get in the car so we can go find dad.' I cut Sam off then turned my head to face out the windshield of the black Chevy.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but chose to just nod and slide past me and over the seat, falling into the back seat with a thud.

'Ok, now that's over, let's get moving,' Dean said a little too brightly. I turned to glare at him. 'Love you to Riot.'


	3. November Rain

'Dude, you really need to update your cassette collection,' Sam said as he went through out box of tapes.

'What's wrong with them?' Dean asked defensively. He was very protective of his old cassettes.

'Well for starters, they're cassettes. And really, AC/DC, Metallica, R.E.M. These are like the greatest hits of mullet rock,' he said, disgustedly.

'There's nothing wrong with them,' I said, reaching back to snatch my other R.E.M. tape cover from his hands.

'Besides house rules Sammy,' Dean cut in, 'Driver picks the music, backseat shuts his cakehole.'

'You know, "Sammy" is a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam, ok?'

'Yeah, yeah,' Dean replied as he ejected my R.E.M. tape and threw it at me replacing it with one of his AC/DC ones.

'She was a fast machine,

She kept her motor clean,

She was the fastest damn woman that I ever seen'

Me and Dean sang along as loudly as we could bring back so many memories of car trips with singing like we were now and the many games we made up that no one could even remember.

'You, Shook me all night long!'

Me and Dean screamed the chorus out at the top of our voices, with idiotic smiles on our faces while Sam shook his head, the ghost of a smile gracing his beautiful face.

'Come on Sammy, live a little,' I called over the music.

'I think we'll all live a little longer if at least one of us keeps a level head. And its Sam,' he called back and I rolled my eyes. I had called him Sammy my whole life, now he was asking me to change just because he was going to college and had some pretty little girl waiting for him at home. Well screw him.

'Whatever!' I yelled back and tucked down into the seat, staring outside my open window, letting the cold air caress my face. He wasn't my Sam anymore and by the look of it, he never would be again.

The decline in the music volume cause me to turn my head to look at Dean.

'Want me to pull over and let you drive again?' Dean asked softly.

'Nahh, I'm good. Can you put the Guns & Roses tape in though? I feel like November Rain,' I replied, giving him an unconvincing smile.

'Ok Riot,' he replied, not falling for my smile, putting in the Guns & Roses song.

'When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained

but darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same? Yeah

nothin' lasts forever and we both know hearts can change

and it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain.'

I whispered the last line under my breath, Sam's face clear in my mind behind closed eyes. I remembered him the night he walked away, how I called his name, I begged him to come back but he went anyway. He didn't feel the same way about me, he never had and never would so I shut my eyes and let myself fall into the music, to ride the lyrics to a better place away from the pain where I was ok, where I was happy.

And if we take the time to lay it on the line

I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine, all mine

So if you want to love me then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin' in the cold November rain.'

'Why don't you get some more sleep Riot? You look like you could use it,' Dean said.

I just nodded and curled into a ball in my seat to fall asleep once more.

'Let me guess, your funding you little hunting trips with credit card scams,' I head Sam say accusingly.

'We only apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards,' Dean quipped as I opened up my eyes to watch the brothers bicker out the back windshield.

'Yeah, and what names did you put on the applications?' He asked sarcastically.

'Uhhhh, Bert Aframain, his son Hector and Hector's lovely wife Prudence,' he chuckled.

'Anyway don't go judging, you walked out remember,' I snapped, sitting up resting my folded arms on the open window to glare at Sam.

'Always the ray of sunshine in the morning I see,' Sam chuckled and I reached out to slap his arm.

'Ow!' he cried in mock hurt and I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

'Suck it up Sammy boy,' I said as I opened the door, purposely making it swing as far as possible so it hit Sam.

'Be nice to my car,' Dean cried, 'Don't take your morning anger out on it.'

'It's Sam,' he replied with a sigh ignoring Dean like I was.

'Sure it is Sammy,' I replied with a false sense of seriousness as I walked past him and Dean to get my own breakfast.

Inside the gas station there was the distinct smell of truckie sweat and bacon grease, not very appealing to someone who was there to buy food.

I walked over to the chips and picked up a bag of Sweet Chili Chips and on my way to the counter, a bag of peanut M&M's to go with it. Not the best breakfast but oh well, that was the life of a hunter, either you did it and liked it or you got out like Sam had. It was the main reason my feelings for him were totally irrational.

He wanted the apple pie life, good job, loving wife, kids where I wanted this, trekking around the country in a classic car blasting classic rock while hunting demon and every other bit of supernatural pain in the ass out there. The two were just impossible to have at the same time and neither of us wanted to give up our dreams. Not to mention Sam's girlfriend.

'That'll be $8.50,' the cashier said and I handed over my credit card that read Miss Jeanette Cain.

'Thank you,' I replied, taking back my card and grabbing my food and walking back outside to the two bickering brothers.

'Ohh, peanut M&M's!' Dean cried with an ecstatic grin.

'Oh, no you don't,' I said moving the chocolates out of his reach. He gave me a sad puppy look and went back to eating his bacon and egg burger. I smiled at him and walked over the derelict shop next to the gas station and sat down on the dusty stairs so I could sit and eat my delicious breakfast of junk food.

About halfway through the pack of chips Sam walked over from the Impala and sat down beside me.

'What did I do?' He asked, 'what did I do too make you hate me the way you do?'

'If you don't know now then don't worry about it,' I said, keeping my eyes on the tuft of grass near my feet.

'But I wanna fix it!' he exclaimed, reaching out to gently move my face so it was in line with his although my eyes stayed fixed to the ground. 'Just look at me please.' I could swear I heard desperation in his voice but I dismissed at insanity and wishful thinking.

I moved my gaze to meet his and regretted it instantly. I saw hurt in those amazing green eyes, hurt that was my fault. No, I though, he's the one who hurt you. He walked away and cut you out, DO NOT feel sorry for him. But it was useless telling myself that that, I loved him and I felt his pain so of course I would feel sorry for him.

'Sam, just don't,' I said, my voice wobbling a little as I spoke.

'Just tell me what I did to you to cause this,' he pleaded.

'I… I just can't Sammy,' I replied. I got up and ran back to the Impala, throwing the uneaten chip in the bin on my way and flinging myself into the backseat to wait for the boys to finish up and get back on the road. I needed to get hunting soon, it was the best outlet for my anger.

Soon Sam and Dean had finished their breakfasts and climbed into the front seat and we were off on the road to Jericho, California.

As we drove I caught Sam eyeing me in the rear view mirror but I refused to acknowledge his presence. He was the one who cut me out of his life, he could deal with the consequences even if he didn't realize what he had done.

'Sam, why don't you call the main facilities in Jericho and ask if there anyone fitting Dad's description around?' Dean asked as we got closer to our destination.

'Yeah, ok,' Sam said pulling out his mobile and dialled the number.

Ask he asked questions, I noticed Dean was now shooting me worries looks in the rear view mirror. Why did those boys have to be so alike?

After a few minutes Sam said thank you and hung up.

'Well there's no one matching Dad's description at the hospital or the morgue. That's something, I guess.'

I looked out the window and silently wondered what had happened to Dad for him to just disappear the way he did.

'Hey, check it out,' Dean said, breaking me from my reverie. Looking in the direction Dean indicated I saw an empty car on a bridge surrounded by what look like all the local cops which meant this was likely to be the latest site of the mystery disappearances.

'Let's go then,' I said, clapping my hands together.

'You get way to into the whole investigation thing,' Dean snickered as he pulled the Impala to a stop on the side of the road.

I picked up a box that sat next to the one filled with cassettes and pulled the lid off to reveal numerous fake IDs for almost anything we needed. I rummaged around until I found the three that showed us a Federal Marshals, they would give us the power to get past any red tape these local had up.

I handed one to both Sam and Dean and tucked mine into the pocket of my leather jacket and got out of the Chevy and began walking over to the crime scene with Sam and Dean following behind me closely.


	4. I'll Take The Rain

'You had another one like this last week didn't you?' I asked with authority in my voice.

'Any who might you be?' the sheriff asked, standing with his arms folded trying to intimidate me.

'Federal Marshals, I'm Officer Parker, these are my partners Officers Ryan and Jacobs were here about the recent missing persons case. Can you tell us what happened here?' I asked as the officers looked at us closely.

'You three look a little young to be marshals,' the other one said and I rolled my eyes.

'Thanks, that's awfully kind of you,' Dean smiled as he moved around the scene, acting like a jackass while inspecting the empty car. I rolled my eyes again.

'Sorry about him. Look, please, just tell us what we need to know.'

'All we know is we found the car parked here, no sign of anyone, everything still in the car, keys in the ignition, phone on the dashboard etcetera. There was no blood or anything, Troy was just gone. We've got officers down in the lake but so far they haven't found anything either,' the sheriff said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes.

'Troy? You knew the victim personally?' I asked. Believe it or not I had done some studying about profiling.

'Yeah, I did. He was my daughter's boyfriend. She's not taking this to well,' he replied sadly. I felt for him, it wasn't easy to see a family member hurt.

'Where could we find your daughter?' I asked softly, 'We could really use her view on all of this.'

'She's downtown at the moment, putting up missing posters,' he replied.

'Thanks. I was wondering, do you have any leads at all as to where Troy is,' I asked as Dean came to stand beside me.

'No, none at all,' the sheriff replied.

'Ok, and where was the last case like this?'

'About a mile up the road,' he replied.

'Well done guys, exactly the crack police work we would expect from you,' Dean said infuriatingly from beside me.

He turned and walked away while the policemen stood looking rather shocked.

'Sorry, he's having a bad day,' Sam replied and we both turned and followed Dean back to the car.

'What was that?' Sam asked in a hushed voice.

'Dean has issues with authority,' I replied with a sigh.

'Actually that's not surprising. I'm more surprised that you don't, in fact you seemed like you knew what you were doing back there.' I heard the unasked question in his voice.

'I studied profiling for a while. Actually I considered leaving to try to work my way up to being a criminal profiler,' I confessed.

'Why didn't you?' Sam asked, confused. He would never understand.

'Because I can't.'

'Yeah you can!' He exclaimed like it was the easiest thing in the world.

'No, I can't. Because this here, hunting, fighting the things that go bump in the dark is my life,' I replied.

'I doesn't have to be though.'

'Sam, I just can't. It's not me, I don't do the apple pie life.'

He huffed as we came to a stop in front of Dean.

'What the hell?' I asked.

'Well it's not like the have any clue what's going on, what we're dealing with!' he exclaimed.

'Is this still about Dallas?' I asked, smirking.

'No,' he said, turning his gaze to anything but me.

'What's going on?' Sam asked.

'It's a long story. Basically we were in Dallas and there was a big mix up involving Dean, the Impala, a wishing well and a white rabbit,' I replied with a gleam in my eyes.

'You said you wouldn't bring that up anymore!' Dean cried.

'You the one acting like a dick to the cops, they're only doing their job,' I countered.

'You know they'd throw all of us in prison at the blink of an eye if they knew all the illegal things we've ever done,' Sam added.

'Well, at least we'll have a good lawyer to get us out,' I said, throwing my arm around his shoulders.

'Who says I'm going to get you out?' he asked.

I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

'Are you saying you would let me rot in prison?'

'I'm joking, of course I'd get you out,' he replied. I had him right where I wanted him now.

'Then where were you when I really needed someone to?' I asked innocently.

'What?!'

'When we were in Santa Fey a while back and I got thrown in prison for a month where were you? I had to fight to stay alive in there, I mean literally. A demon possessed one of the other girls and was trying to kill me, like, daily.'

'I… I… I'm sorry, I had no idea,' he stuttered.

'No, of course you didn't because you were busy making kissy faces with Jessica that you had no idea the girl you've known practically your whole life was fighting for her life and needed help because Dean and Dad were stuck in the middle of some massive demon ass owned town and every time they tried to get out to rescue me they were attacked,' I replied, removing my arm from around Sam. 'Even if we did need a lawyer I wouldn't ask you. Me and Dean have survived just fine since you left and we will after you leave again.'

I walked away leaving Sam gaping at me in shock.

'Ri! Where are you going?' Dean called to me.

'For a walk, I'll call you later!' I called back crossing the bridge into town.

'Riot, it looks like it's gonna start raining, just get back in the car,' Sam yelled as I got further away.

'I'll take the rain,' I called back over my shoulder to the brothers.

It wasn't until the sun was on the verge of setting that I finally gave in and called Dean.

'Hey Dean, where are you guys at?' I asked when he answered.

'Downtown, we might've got a hit on what's doing this.' My interest spiked.

'Come on then, spill. What is it?' I asked hurriedly.

'Well Troy's girlfriend and her friend told us a very interesting story about the ghost of a girl that supposedly haunt the Centennial Highway and hitch-hikes only to kill whoever picks her up. Then Sammy dug up some old new paper article about a woman named Constance Welch who committed suicide after her two kids had mysteriously drowned and get this, she threw herself of the local bridge, the one where the boys car showed up at this morning,' Dean filled me in.

'So I guess we're checking out this bridge?'

'Yeah, that's the plan. Want me to pick you up?'

'Nah,' I replied, looking over at the running river that I sat beside, 'I'll meet you there.'

'Ok, see you soon Riot.' I went to close my phone but Dean called for me to wait. 'Are you Ok?'

'No,' I whispered back and I hung up before he could reply. I looked up at the bride that stood over the river and wondered just how hard it had been for poor Constance to throw herself over the edge. I leaned back against the rock behind me and thought about the time Dean had caught me with a razor to my wrist. It had been stupid and now I thought about it, totally pointless but I couldn't deal with the pain at the time.

He had yelled and screamed at me until he lost his voice then we had both broken down in tears. He made me promise not to leave his as well, he needed me to stay with him.

After that I had slowly gotten over Sam leaving, with Deans help I even managed to smile again and now here we were again. I knew I was strong enough to make it out alive but I wasn't sure if I could make it out with my heart intact.

A flicker out the corner of my eye caught my attention and broke my train of thought. My head shot around in every direction trying to see what it was.

A ghostly figure appeared hovering above the running water, the air around her seeming to turn to ice.

'He doesn't deserve your pain,' she whispered, 'He will pay for your suffering'.

'Constance?' I called out to her. She merely smiled a sad smile and faded away into the darkness beyond.

I ran over to the riverside knowing it was pointless but being driven anyway. I came to stop and looked down into the dark liquid below. I didn't see anything but then I noticed the lighter patches. Slowly, the water seemed to move until the lighter shades spelt out a quote that I was very familiar with.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

What was that supposed to mean? My head jolted up when I heard the screech of tires on asphalt and the unmistakable sound of an Impala's engine being cut. I quickly looked back to where the words had been only moments before, but like the ghostly figure, they had faded into darkness.

I heard the boys get out of the car and continue an argument that had obviously been started earlier. I decided to wait down here until they finished up. As I slowly began to make my way up the hill, their voices caught on the wind and drifted over to me. I heard them arguing about Dad and their Mum. It was defiantly best if I kept myself out of the equation until they sorted it out. That was until the ghost I had seen earlier appeared on the edge of a bridge, her dress billowing around her in the winter wind. I saw her turn to look at the boys, then she flung herself over the edge.

I saw the two shadowy figures leaning over the bridge, searching for the woman in white but I knew it was pointless, she was already gone. Just like before.

That was when I heard the Impala's engine revving, the sound amplified in the quiet night. I looked to the two leaning over the bridge, they were definitely Sam and Dean, but then, who was driving the Impala?

The headlight flicked on and I saw the classic Chevy acceleration to the spot Sam and Dean were standing in.


	5. The Voice Inside Her Head

'GUYS!' I cried worrying for their lives.

The pair flung themselves over the side just as the car came to a halt directly where they had been standing moments before.

Sam was hanging on, slowly hefting himself back onto the bridge itself but there was no sign of Dean.

'Dean!' I yelled running back down the hill and looking across the water.

I saw a patch that still had rippled flooding it, giving away the fact Dean had just plunged into the water at that point.

I quickly stripped off my beloved leather jacket and boots and dived into the freezing water after him. I'd die before I let him die.

I felt as if ice was flowing through my veins as I swam swiftly through the water towards Dean's form which had finally surfaced and was struggling through the water on an angle towards the bank.

I aimed my body in his direction and swam over to help him, fighting against the running currents.

'Riot?' Dean sputtered as I wrapped my arm around him and began helping him swim to the bank.

Together we hauled ourselves out and collapsed onto our backs in the mud, our skin covered in it from struggling through the shallows.

'Are you guys ok?' Sam called from above us.

'We're fine,' Dean called back, panting from our late night dip in the river.

'Well, that's enough fun for me for one night,' I added, slowly easing my tired body into a seated position.

Dean chuckled and did the same.

'Damn right,' he replied and stood up. I couldn't hold in the laugh. 'What?!'

'You should look in a mirror,' I laughed.

'Look who's taking sweetheart,' he replied and reached out a hand to help me up.

'Thanks.' I rolled my eyes and we smiled at each other. 'Let's get back to the motel before someone sees our pretty faces like this.'

The pair of us trekked up the hill and met Sam on the bridge. Sam chuckled when he saw our sorry asses and I shot him a glare. He shut up instantly, probably remembering earlier today.

'Let's go, I don't want to become road kill thanks to my own car,' Dean said and strode over to the car, getting in behind the wheel.

'I call shotgun,' I said before jogging over to the car and swinging myself in beside Dean.

Once Sam was seated in the back seat Dean stepped on the gas and we were flying back into town like we had the devil on our tail.

'Why do we always have to get the biggest crap hole motels?' I asked horrified and Dean pulled into the parking lot of our latest residence.

'A. It's inconspicuous and B. It's the way Dad taught us,' Dean replied. He had always been Daddy little warrior, I shouldn't have expected any other answer.

We walked in and I kept a wary eye out in case the joint decided to take it's leave with us inside.

'Three singles?' Dean asked the man.

'Closest we've got is two singles,' the man behind the desk said.

'That'll do.' Dean handed over his credit card and the man looked at it closely.

'Aframain? You guys having a reunion or something?' he asked, confusing us all. 'Another guy with named Aframain checked in a few days back.'

'Oh, yeah. What room is he in again?' Dean replied taking back his card.

'Room 10.'

He nodded thanks to the man and we all clambered up the stairs to the room Dad had been residing in.

After knocking on the door Dean moved back to kick it down but I maneuvered my way in front of him taking a little tool out of my bra and sticking it in the lock. I jiggled it around for a moment then I hear the definitive click that signified the lock unlocking.

'Any other tricks you've picked up?' Sam asked. I ignored him, instead opening the door to reveal a messy room but no Dad.

'Damn,' I muttered and the three of us cautiously entered and began poking around. Dean picked up so old takeout and let out a disgusted noise which meant Dad had probably taken off over a day ago at least.

'He guys check this out,' I said, studying the wall behind the curtain Dad had had up. It was numerous images and newspaper articles all relating to two things: Constance Welch and 'Women in White.'

'Dad worked it out,' Sam said coming to stand beside me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hyper aware of the skin of our arms brushing one another.

'A Woman in White,' I confirmed, looking over Dad's evidence.

'Then she needs to be burned,' Sam added but to me didn't make sense, that is the first thing Dad would have done.

'That's exactly what Dad would have done though,' Dean said, echoing my thoughts word for word.

'Then what do we do?' Sam asked.

'There must be something that is trying her to this plane of existence,' I replied.

'Textbook answer,' Dean said jokingly.

'Yeah, yeah, you get the point though,' I replied, snappily.

'Maybe we should go talk to the husband,' Sam suggested just as Dean opened his mouth, most likely with a sarcastic reply, and saved us the problem of an argument.

'Yeah, good idea,' Dean turned his attention to Sam, 'But let's get cleaned up and eat first.'

'I call the first shower,' I called, sprinting out the room holding the room key that I had swiped from Dean's pocket and I went past.

'Wow, sticky fingers much,' Dean called after me but I heard the pride in his voice. He was probably the only person in the world who would be proud of me for being able to pick his pockets.

I jumped into the steaming water and let the heat burn through my skin, removing all traces of my late night swim. The steam billowed up around me and I let it clear my head. I needed to forget about Sam, he was going to leave again as soon as this was over.

_Maybe not_, a voice whispered inside my head, _maybe he will stay and be yours_.

_Yeah right_, I thought back, _the only way he'll be mine is if something happens to Jess and there is no way he'll let that happen_.

_That can be arranged_, the voice whispered with a sadistic pleasure lacing the words.

_What?!_ I thought back_, I never wanted that to happen_, but the voice was no longer there. What did it mean that that could be arranged? And even more hauntingly, what if it really was what I wanted? I wanted Sam and if that was how it had to happen then why not?

No, I though violently, I couldn't think like that, that's how demon's thought. I was good and I wanted Sam to be happy and if he needed Jess for that then Ok, that's how it would be.

After the hot water had cleansed my entire form of the dried river mud I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a rough, old yellow towel and walked back into the bedroom I shared with the boys.

'About ti…' Dean stopped speaking and let his jaw drop and the sight of my towel clad body. 'No bad Ri,' he said appreciatively.

'About time you noticed I grew up,' I replied smirking.

'Not just up,' he said with a wink and he got up and walked past me for his own shower, purposely brushing his own body against mine. He came to a stop at the doorway and turned his head to look at me.

'You look like you've still got a bit of mud in you hair, wanna join me?' he asked, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. A rolled my eyes at his attempt to seduce me.

'Go clean up before we have to hose you down,' I sigh with a smile.

'Oh, I think I like the sound of that,' he retorted making me laugh.

'Just go,' I chuckled. I looked over to where Sammy had his eyes glued to his laptop screen, his lips pressed into a tight line.

'What's up Sammy?' I asked, shimmying my hips as I strode over to him.

'Uhh, it's nothing,' he replied, still not looking at me.

'That so sugar?'

'What was that between you and Dean?' He cracked asking me the question he was dying to know the answer to.

'That? It was nothing, I was just having fun.'

'Why with Dean though?'

'What, do you want to play that game with me do you? What would dear little Jessica think of that?' I asked successively keeping all the pain from my voice though I was unable to veil the anger.

'That's not what I meant,' he replied but he didn't sound convinced.

'Then what did you mean Sammy? Why don't I go find a nice boy, fall in love, settle down and live happily ever after?' I felt the now familiar burn of liquid in the corner of my eyes.

'Why are you getting so mad at me all the time?!' he yelled, getting to his feet his body towering over mine.

'Screw you Sam,' I said turning away from him and going over to my bag to get clean clothes.

I thought about taking my clothes into the other room but with a devilish grin I opted against it and let the towel fall to the ground.

I let myself feel a moment of pride when I heard Sam's shocked stutter from behind me.

'Like what you see?' I asked seductively over my shoulder, putting our little argument out of my head for the moment.

'Thought you were mad at me,' he replied through clenched teeth.

'Forgive and forget, that's what I say,' I replied with a big grin, even though I had never said that in my life. In fact I believe the exact opposite.

Sam let out a snort.

'Yeah, that's you all over,' he said sarcastically.

'As much fun as this little conversation is can we please continue it when I'm not naked? I don't think Dean would be able to restrain himself,' I replied.

He gave an angry roll of his eyes and turned away leaving me to wonder what I had said to change the mood. He was fine up until I mentioned Dean but surely he wasn't mad about me joking about a fictitious romance. Dean and I were too much like siblings for anything to happen between us.

'By the way, yes,' he murmured, shattering my train of thought.

'What?' I asked, confused.

'You asked if I liked what I see, I'm saying yes,' he said quietly before shutting his computer and going out onto the shabby balcony that was attached to the little living room.

Well my mind had officially been blown.

Dean walked down after I had put on some clothes and collapsed on the faded couch.

'What wrong?' he asked upon seeing me. I was like an open book to that boy, I hated it.

'One guess,' I replied, resting my arm over my eyes.

'Oh, will you be right to stay here while I got get food or do you wanna come with me?'

'I'll stay,' I said, 'But can you get me chocolate?'

'Of course. Don't kill each other while I'm gone,' he added as an afterthought. He called goodbye to Sam he left the room in search of food.

'I'm sorry,' Sam said from the far side of the living room.

'Don't be, I know I haven't exactly been clear about what's going on with me,' I replied, unsure of how to explain my hot and cold attitude towards him without making things even more awkward. 'I don't mean to send these mixed signals but I just don't know how to act around after the way we left things three years ago.'

'I can understand that. And I'm sorry for the mixed signals but I start to let my guard down then I remember Jess and I just feel like I'm on the verge of crossing a line that I shouldn't be crossing.'

'How about this, we can never go back to how things were with us because too much has changed so we just be friends until this whole mess is over and you leave and never talk to us again?' I asked sadly. 'And remember you crossed that line a long time ago before any of this and you left me behind, what makes you think I'd even let you cross it again?'

Our argument was interrupted by Sam's phone ringing.

'Dean,' he said in answer to my raised eyebrow. I nodded and let my mind drift back three years ago to the night Sam walked out.

'_Why do you want to go so bad? It's not that bad here,' I said to Sam as he sat down beside me, our legs dangling over the edge of the roof._

'_Because me and Dad will kill each other if I don't,' he replied._

'_What about Dean? He's your brother Sammy!'_

'_He'll understand why I have to,' he said, not sounding totally convinced._

'_What about me?' I asked, my voice no louder that the summer breeze._

'_You know I wouldn't if there was another way,' he said softly._

'_Please stay?' I asked as I turned my head to face him._

_I thought he was going to give me some bullshit explanation as to why he couldn't but instead he leaned forward and kissed me._

_I let myself fall into it with every fibre of my being. It felt like the whole world stopped just for us._

'_I'm leaving tonight Riot, it's the only way,' he said after pulling away. He got to his feet and walked to where the ladder was positioned against the wall. He walked away and never looked back._

_I heard him start screaming at Dad and Dean trying to settle the pair down but nothing mattered, Sam was leaving one way or another. Finally after an hour Sam stormed out the door in a fury and Dean raced out after him, coming to a stop in the middle of the street shouting._

'_WHAT ABOUT RIOT? YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE HER LIKE THIS?!'_

_He paused for a moment as if considering what to reply but in the end he just kept on walking away from me, towards his future that I was not destine to be a part of._

'We gotta go,' Sam said urgently, pulling me away from the tragic memory.


	6. Jailbreak

'Why?' I asked.

'Cops,' he replied and I jumped up and grabbed my bags and exited the room down the fire escape after Sam.

We snuck a short way down the road to where we had the Impala hidden and jumped in.

'So what now?' he asked as I got into the driver's side of the car and began to hotwire it.

'Well, I'll finish up with hotwiring Dean's beloved car and then we go and ask Joseph Welch about our friendly neighbourhood spook,' I replied as I finally got the engine to roar to life. I smiled at my work and sat up taking the wheel.

'Let's go then,' he replied.

We drove in silence that was somewhere between awkward and welcome until we reached a little rundown shack the sat surrounded by dusty mounds and piles of rubbish.

'Nice,' I said sarcastically, 'maybe we should get Constance to swing by and give the place a womanly touch before we get rid of her.'

We stepped onto the first wooden step that bowed under our feet and after a moment of hesitation Sam knocked on the door.

'Hi, are you Joseph Welch?' He asked as a man opened the door

'Yeah,' he replied with a smile, 'What can I do for the pair of you?'

'We're reporters working on a story about some occurrences in town,' I replied.

'Are you with that other man that came around a few days ago?' he asked, stepping outside the house and began to walk. Sam and I looked at each other and followed him. Sam pulled out a picture of me, him, Dean and Dad and handed it to the aging man.

'Was this him?'

'Yeah, he was older, but that was definitely him,' Joseph replied, handing Sam the picture back. I remembered when it was taken, the day Dad had taken us for a picnic while we were in Ohio. I remembered how Sam had slung his arm over my shoulder for the picture and thought how it would never be that way for us again; easy.

'So you working on that story all together are you?' he asked.

'Yeah, that's right,' I replied.

'Well I don't know what kind story you lot are writing, the questions he was asking me?' Joseph said with disbelief in his voice.

'They were about your wife, Constance, right?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, like where she was buried,' the old man replied, slightly disgusted that someone would ask him a question like that.

'And where was that again?' Sam asked, as inconspicuous as ever. The man raised his eyebrows at Sam and turned to me for confirmation. I nodded in agreement with Sam.

'I gotta go through this twice?'

'Just checking the facts match up. If you don't mind that is,' Sam said convincingly, he always had a talent for gaining peoples trust easily.

'She's buried in a plot over at 5 Mile Place over on Breconvich,' he replied not totally convinced.

'Why'd you move?' I asked softly as we continued to walk around piles of junk and old car parts.

'I wasn't going to live in the house where my children died,' he said sadly and I put my hand on his shoulder as we came to a stop.

'Did you ever marry again?' Sam asked we were slowly pushing this man; it was only a matter of time until he kicks us off the property.

'No way, not since she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever knew,' he replied with total honesty.

'Would you say you had a happy marriage?' Sam questioned.

I took a moment for Joseph to reply.

'Definitely.'

'Well that should do it, thanks for your time,' Sam said giving the man an apologetic smile and we walked back to the car.

Sam paused at the door and the looked at me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

'Mr Welch,' he called, 'have you ever heard of a woman in white?'

'A what?' Mr Welch asked confused, turning around to look as the both of us.

'A woman in white,' he repeated, 'sometimes a weeping woman.'

After another confused look from the man Sam began to explain.

'It a ghost story,' he began,' it's more of a phenomenon really. They're spirits, they've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women, you understand, that all share the same story.'

'Boy, I don't care much for nonsense,' Mr Welch said and began to walk back to his house.

'You see, when they were alive, they're husbands were unfaithful to them,' Sam continued anyway, 'and in a fit of anguish, the killed their children before committing suicide.'

'Are you saying I was unfaithful to my wife?' he said angrily storming up to Sam even though he stood a foot below him.

'We're you,' Sam asked calmly, unfazed by the mans advances.

'I..I.. It was a long time ago, and Constance never would have done that to our children,' he cried defensively.

'Constance was driven mad by grief, it was very possible for her to have done that,' I replied. Mr Welch turned to me, Sam now forgotten and stalked over to me. Unlike with Sam, he was able to stand over me.

'Is that so missy,' he growled and Sam quickly moved to push Mr Welch away from me and place his body directly in front of mine as a shield.

'I think it's time for the both of you to leave,' he snarled and turned and walked back to the house, slamming the door behind him.

'You alright Riot?' Sam asked, turning to face me.

'Yeah Sammy, I'm fine,' I replied trying desperately not to take notice of how close our bodies were to one another.

'Then let's go,' he said after a moment of awkward silence. He moved a few steps towards the car then turned to look at me, still standing where he had left me, wishing with all my heart that he would change his mind, that he would choose me.

'You coming?' he asked before reaching back to offer me his hand. I took a moment before reaching out to take it and he led me back to the car.

'So are we going to rescue Dean or let him stew for a little bit?' Sam asked after we had finally sat down in the car.

'Let him stew for a while, I owe his one anyway,' I replied with a smirk.

'What'd he do this time?'

'Nothing really, just our prank war that we've had going since last year.'

'Children,' Sam chuckled as he started the car and we began to drive away from Mr Welch's old shack.

'So where to now?' he asked.

'Can you get me to a coffee shack with internet? We need to find out where she's buried.'

'Wouldn't have dad done that already?'

'You'd think but obviously she's not done here,' I replied, massaging the bridge of my nose trying to think what it could be.

'What about the place she died? Obviously she has something there since that's where she picks up her victims,' he replied.

'Way to go Sam!' I exclaimed, 'What if she's been trying to get back home, and kills the hitchhikers that pick her up?' My mind was running ahead of my words.

'Why though? What's making her kill them?' He asked confused.

'Because she makes them unfaithful,' I replied.

We came to a small internet café and I started up the laptop while Sam went to get coffees. After typing Welch House, Jericho, California I hit the search bar and waited.

'Here, flat white, three sugars,' Sam replied setting the foam cup next to my hand.

'Thanks,' I replied taking a scalding sip while never taking my eyes of the screen.

A newspaper article came up on the Welch family tragedy, and I looked at picture. It displayed the family in front of their house and the caption read The Welch Family followed by the address.

'There we go,' Sam said, looking over my shoulder.

'Yeah, I guess we should help Dean escape soon,' I said, looking out the glass at the disappearing sun.

'Yeah, I guess,' Sam sighed.

'What's wrong Sammy?' I asked, packing up my laptop and sculling my coffee, burning my throat as it went down.

'Nothing,' he replied, and we made our way back to the car.

I tossed my phone at him and recited the number for the local cop shop.

'Hi,' he started and then rattled off some bullshit about there being an emergency somewhere on the opposite side of town.

We waited a moment before I Sam pulled out of the park and began to drive to the old Welch house.

After the moon had begun to rise Dean called.

'Hey Jailbird,' I answered smiling.

'Fake 911 phone calls are illegal you know Ri,' he replied.

'Firstly, it was Sam who made the call and secondly, so is breaking out of a cop shop,' I said with a smirk.

'Where are you guys at? I borrowed a car, I'll meet you there.'

'Another law broken I see,' I chuckled and I told him we were on our way to the Welch's old house and rattled off the address.

'Take me home.' I jumped and dropped the phone as Sam swerved in shock of the voice that came from the back and hit the brakes. I heard a muffled yell over the phone from Dean realising something was wrong when I didn't reply.

We came to a screeching halt and I turned to see Constance Welch sitting in the back seat looking at Sam like she was about to eat him.

'Take me home,' she repeated. When Sam didn't immediately jump to take her home she evaporated into thin air and the car jumped to life itself.

We sped down the road, all the way to the old Welch house. We hit a corner hard and I slammed into my door with a yelp. It was at that point Sam leaned over to grab my hand with his. I held on tight as if it was him keeping me attached to the earth.


	7. Passion

We came to a stop at the old Welch house and I felt my skin begin to tingle a heartbeat before my body felt like it turned to ice.

I shrieked loudly as the cold took over me, something was wrong but I had no idea what. It was hurting so bad. I heard Sam calling my name but it was fuzzy as if it was from far away.

'_Don't worry, this won't last long. I wish you no harm,'_ a soft, female voice whispered inside my head.

Just as the voice had promised the freezing within my veins soon dulled to a little chill but I felt strange. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get my bearings.

I was sitting with my back against the door of the Impala and Sam was leaning over me, his hands resting on my shoulders trying to steady me.

'Ri, are you OK? What happened?' he asked worriedly.

'I'm fine,' I replied, my voice sounding huskier than normal. Sam pounced forward, pulling me into his arms and burying his face into my neck.

'Thank god,' he breathed against my cool skin, 'I can't lose you now. Even if you hate me, which I would understand, I will always care about you.'

Something twisted inside my stomach, pulling me towards Sam, drawing me in. The sudden lust took over and I reached my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair.

'Sam,' I breathed, I needed him, now!

'Ri, what…. What are you doing?' Sam asked pulling is head back, looking at me strangely.

'I need you,' I said, leaning forward, trying to press myself up against Sam.

'Riot… I… I can't… Jess,' he whispered in feeble protest. His words might be saying no but I saw in his eyes he wanted me just like I wanted him. We both wanted what we had been denied by past events.

'Sam, just forget everything else. Sam, please, just kiss me,' I pleaded desperately.

That was all it took to break his control and get him to crush his lips to mine in urgency.

He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him and moved so he was sitting normally in his seat. I pulled back and grinned, removing my hands from his hair to press the button that sent the seat flying backwards so Sam was practically lying down. I leaned over him, our body's melding together as we reignited our kisses with even more passion before.

'No… I… Can't,' he gasped breathlessly each time we came up for air.

'Just forget her,' I said angrily. My sudden anger broke through Sam's lust and he sat up causing me to fall with my back against the dash.

'You aren't Riot,' he said, 'and now it's time for you to go home and let her go.' He slammed his foot down on the accelerator and drove us through the wall of the old house.

I felt the ice rush through my veins once more and then nothing. The passion that had controlled me only moments before vanished with the cold and left me feeling empty and numb.

'Ri, you ok?' Sam asked warily.

'Yeah,' I replied keeping my eyes closed, refusing to face the reality of what had just happened.

'She possessed you didn't she?' he asked putting a comforting hand on my cheek.

'I… I think so,' I replied.

'Do you remember what happened at all?' he asked his voice hopeful. I assumed he was hoping that I wouldn't remember anything, so that was what I told him.

'Nothing, just a cold feeling and everything going back,' I lied but his body relaxed a little though there was something in those beautiful, familiar eyes that made me wonder if he had maybe, just maybe hoped that I did remember.

'Sam look,' I said pointing out the window at the pale woman in the flowing white dress that I had seen at the bridge last night.

She stood, her head turning to view every inch of the room as if searching for someone. Her children, I realised as the appeared in front of her.

'Mommy, you've come home,' the little boy said and with the girl by his side, surged forward, encasing their ghostly mother in their small arms. She let out a howl of anguish as the floor opened up beneath them, revealing a fiery portal that sucked both woman and children into its depths.

'You guys OK?' Dean asked as he ran into the house through the giant Impala shaped hole in the wall having finally arrived, thankfully he had missed the little show in the car, if he had seen it I would never hear the God damned end of it.

I nodded when both boys looked at me, my breathing returning to normal at last.

'Good, now if either of you have damaged my car, I'll kill you,' he said, 'I might let you off with a warning Riot.'

Sam gave a cry of profanity since I got off easy, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Shove out Sammy, backseat,' Dean said, opening the door. Sam grumbled but complied anyway.

After much squealing from the tired, we backed out of the old house and began to make the way back to Stanford to drop Sam off since we finished what we had come here to do.

'I think dad left us on purpose,' Dean stated as we passed the sign saying farewell from Jericho.

'What makes you think that?' I asked, wondering why the hell Dad would leave us. He pulled something out of his jacket and tossed it to me, Dad's journal. He never went anywhere without it.

'Look at the latest page,' he told me and I flipped through the pages until I came to one that said Dean & Riot followed by a set of numbers.

'Coordinates?' I asked and he nodded. 'Sam can you search these?' I handed the book back and Sam typed them into an app on his phone.

'Somewhere called Blackwater Ridge,' he declared after a minute and handed me back the book.

'Seems like Dad wants us to keep up his work,' Dean thought aloud.

'If we go above the speed limit we could make it by tomorrow morning,' I said looking over a map of the US.

'Guys, I've gotta get back to school, I need that job interview,' Sam muttered.

'Oh yeah, of course,' Dean said, sounding disappointed. I told myself to just brush it off, that this was gonna happen all along but somehow I couldn't stop the first tear from falling.

'Stanford it is,' I replied and Dean floored the accelerator.

We drove through the night, the darkness hiding the tears that hadn't stopped falling.

We came to a halt before the little house Sam lived in with Jessica on campus.

'Well here we are,' Dean said as Sam sat in the back, looking out at the house.

'I guess this is goodbye then,' Sam said softly.

'Yep,' I replied, not being able to keep my voice kind, 'I'd say see you round but we all know that you're just gonna cut contact like last time.'

'Riot..' he started but I cut him off.

'Don't worry Sam, just get going.' My voice broke on the final word and I turned so he wouldn't be able to see my tear stained face in the dim light of the car.

'Goodbye Sam,' Dead said firmly, as if telling him to get going before he knocked his brains around. I was glad I had him watching out for me, even if protecting me meant sending his own brother away. I was truly grateful for him.

'Bye guys,' he muttered and he got out of the car, shutting the door gently behind him. He stopped momentarily on the porch to turn and look at the car with those sad puppy dog eyes that broke my heart into even more pieces.

_Your welcome,_ the voice from the shower said inside me head followed by a purely demonic laugh.

_Oh shit,_ I thought as I ripped off my seatbelt and flew out of the car towards the house. The moment I reached the door I heard Sam scream Jessica's name if horror and I raced inside to fins the entire room engulfed in flames, Jessica's still body lying on the ceiling, _the same as your mother, _some part of me whisper, not the demon this time.

Dean raced in, hot on my heals and pulled Sam away as the roof collapsed in. Together we managed to get Sam outside and calm him enough so he could speak coherently.

Not long after the fire fighters arrived and doused the flames until the only things left was the charred remains of the house and glowing embers.

We each gave our statements, saying we arrived just after the fire so we wouldn't be under suspicion and went back to the Impala.

'So what now?' I asked gently.

'We hunt,' Dean replied.

'I want to find Jess's killer,' Sam declared, his voice filled with venom.

'What was it then?' I asked, trying to make him see that it was a fruitless endeavour.

'I don't know but we'll find out,' he growled.

'And maybe we can find the Easter Bunny too.'

'Not fair Riot,' he said sadly.

'All I'm saying is we have no idea where it is while we have a trail that might lead us to Dad that is getting colder as we speak.'

'How about we follow that and we can search for clues along the way?' Dean suggested.

'Ok,' Sam and I agreed at the same time.

'Let's get going, we have hunting to do,' Sam said getting into the backseat. I went to get in the front seat but Sam stopped me. 'Umm, can I have some company back here?' he asked, looking down as he said it as if expecting me to yell at him and say no.

'Sure Sammy,' I replied softly and got in beside him. He gave me a sweet, heart melting smile and Dean got in and began to drive.

I wondered if Sam would still feel this way if he knew I might have had something to do with Jess's death.

Instead of dwelling on the fact I let myself fall into a comfortable sleep with Sam's shoulder brushing mine in the backseat of the Impala while Sam drove us towards our next destination.


	8. Update

to those who a reading my story. I've decide not to do my own storyline, I am going to return to the original storyline and delete the current chapter 9. will hopefully be able to update by morning.


	9. Clock Strikes Ten

_This chapter didn't turn out as good as I had hoped. It's more of a chapter to lead up to Wendigo._ _And even though I'm not a Christmas person, Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a great day :)_

The moment Jess's funeral was over we were all on the road together again heading towards Blackwater, Colorado where Dad had decided to send us for god knows what reason after Dean and I had convinced Sam it was the best course of action. I had been exiled to the backseat of Dean's baby while he drove and Sam was in a restless sleep beside him.

'How far are we Riot?' Dean asked over his leather clad shoulder.

'Umm,' I looked down at the map and found the point that signified our destination, 'what was the last sign you saw?'

'Umm, 100 kilometres per hour,' Dean replied and even though I couldn't see his face I heard the smirk in his voice.

'Location signs Dumbass,' I growled.

'A little town called Hurricane,' he replied. I scrutinised the map until I saw the place Dean had just said.

'We've still got a while to go,' I replied.

'What do you think we're going to find?' he asked, I knew the answer he wanted to hear but I just couldn't believe that Dad would just leave only to turn up fine and then we'd all be on the road once more, a big 'happy' family.

'I think we'll find more breadcrumbs,' I replied, wishing I could make Dean feel better but he'd know that I was lying.

'Yeah, probably.' I could tell that he was refusing to believe the words.

'Wanna play a game?' I asked, hoping to take his mind off our destination and what we would find there.

'Alright, which one?' he asked, turning around to throw me a brief, thankful smile.

'Driver's choice,' I said back.

'Name that song. You can go first,' he said and I grumbled, he knew I hated going first.

'I hate you, you know,' I said.

'Love you to Riot now go,' he said with enthusiasm.

'Ok, what song is this?

Out from ruins once possessed,  
Fallen city, living death.'

'That would be,' he replied, dragging out each word, 'The Thing That Should Not Be by Metallica?'

'Correct!' I cried, 'your turn.'

'Ok, let's see…

Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky.'

'Led Zeppelin's What Is and What Should Never Be,' I replied, smugly.

'Damn,' he growled, 'you won't be so lucky next time.'

'Neither will you,' I smirked, 'In this meeting of the soul,  
My feelings are unknown,  
I learn with no regret,  
I'm getting what I get.'

'Soul Mistake, INXS.' Smugness rolled off him in waves.

'This is gonna go hard core,' I snarled.

'Fine,' he replied sounding way to confident.

Our little power fest was interrupted by Sam jolting violently from his sleep.

'Sam, you OK?' I asked, leaning forward into the front of the Impala.

'I'm fine Ri,' he replied, placing his hand over the one I had gripping his shoulder.

Me and Dean met each other's eyes and I knew he also knew Sammy was lying, trying to make us feel better.

'You wanna drive Sammy?' Dean asked, giving him a wobbly grin in an attempt to help. Sam raised his eyebrow.

'You've never let me drive before,' Sam said suspiciously.

'First time for everything right,' Dean said with an unconvincing laugh. I remember he had been the same way the first time he let me drive 'baby'.

'Ummm, okkaayy,' Sam replied, unconvinced Dean was being serious. Dean pulled over and Sam had a look of amazement on his face. The boys switched places and Sam pulled onto the road with a screech of tired that was sure to leave a mark on the road.

'Where were we?' Dean asked me.

'Last time I checked we were taking this game hardcore,' I replied, narrowing my eyes in competition.

'Here we go then,' Dean's smugness had returned, 'All the creeps are sleepin' all the cools in sight  
All the kings and queens, they're out tonight  
Lookin' for some action 'til I feel all right.'

'Fuck,' I replied, racking my brains for the song it came from.

'Clock Strike's Ten by Cheap Trick, right?' Sam asked.

'Damn,' Dean and I cussed at the same time.

'My turn then?' Sam asked grinning.

'Yeah, go on,' I grumbled, 'I would have got that though.'

'Sure Riot,' Sam replied.

The game continued well into the early morning until I finally cracked and began using modern songs from the 21st century which only Sam and I knew which peeved Dean off to the max.

'Damn it, I give up!' he yelled after I guessed the lyrics to The Calling's Wherever You Will Go correctly which had shocked Sam.

Sam and I snickered at Dean's little tantrum.

'How'd you even know that song?!' Dean asked, turning around to give me mystified look.

'You do realize I have a laptop and an iPod filled with downloaded music,' I replied.

'Since when?' he asked incredulously.

'Since we went to Sheffield, Massachusetts's when Dad realized my birthday had been five days ago and he didn't get me anything,' I replied.

'Huh, I never knew.'

'That's because I never had a way to charge it until you got me my laptop,' I said.

'I didn't think of that,' Dean replied.

'Obviously neither did Dad,' I said more to myself than anyone else.

The car trip continued on in silence until the sun began to rise over the hills of the horizon. I was lying down on the makeshift bed on the backseat of Baby and I was beginning to drift into sleep when Sam turned around to look at me.

'Your eyes should be on the road Sammy,' I mumbled.

'I just wanted to know if you're ok,' he replied gently.

'Why wouldn't I be?' I questioned.

'Just after Jericho I wanted to…' he trailed off but I knew he wanted to know if I had remembered anything from the possession. He still had no idea I remembered every single detail in high definition.

'I don't remember anything,' I lied. It was what I was good at and Sam had no reason not to trust me so it worked like a charm and he returned his eyes to the road.

'Night Sammy,' I slurred as I turned so my body face the back of the seat. I heard him snicker in the front seat before he turned back to me.

'Nighty night, Riot. I'll wake you when we get there.'

'Thanks Sammy.'

I closed my eyes fully intent on sleeping but the only thing that came with my closed eyes was the memory of the kiss I had shared with Sam during my possession. I knew it was foolish to think about but it was as close I was ever going to get to having him. I had to settle for the memory of that minute with him and for now, that was ok.

Sleep finally came for me but the kiss didn't end. It just got hotter and hotter until I felt like I was encased in flames. But I didn't mind. It was just a sweet torture I had been enduring since I fell for the pain in the ass currently behind the wheel.

So there I was dreaming of the boy I loved who had just lost the girl he loved. I know, twisted right but you know what, I really couldn't find it in me to care and while it scared the hell out of me, I was dealing with it. At least that's what I was telling myself…


	10. When Life Gives You Melons

After switching with Sam so I was driving which meant cutting at least an hour off the total time we spent on the road, I brought the Impala to a stop outside the little cabin that was the ranger station of Lost Creek, Colorado.

'You drive like a bloody crazy person!' Sam exclaimed from the back seat, finally unclenching his fists.

I turned around and poked my tongue out at him before exiting the car.

'Now, now children, save it for the bedroom,' Dean said smirking. I reached over and cracked him up the back of the head and prayed I left a bruise.

'Not nice Riot, not nice at all,' he grumbled, rubbing the place where my hand had made contact with his cranium.

I stopped as if considering the weight of his statement before shrugging nonchalantly, throwing the pair of brothers a full smile and turning to walk into the hunting lodge/cop shop.

Upon entering I assessed the small room in the blink of an eye. It was empty aside from me and the brothers who had followed me in and looked just as much like a hunting lodge on the inside as it did on the outside. The only way I knew it was a police station was the two desks pushed against the far wall with name plates and the diplomas in crime and punishment that hung above them.

Sam immediately walked over to the bookshelf that was beginning to bow under the thick, hard cover books that resided on it and took out one that said Lost Creek, Colorado: A Tourist's Guide. Dean, being the easily distracted one walked around observing the little things like the pictures on the walls and in frames that stood on the desks.

I walked straight to the far wall and found a little to scale model of Lost Creek and the surrounding area which included Blackwater Ridge. Sam put the book back on the shelf and moved over to where I stood by the terrain model.

'So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here,' he indicated to the raised part of the map before us that surrounded the mark labelled Blackwater Ridge. 'Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place…'

'Dude, check out the size of this frigging bear,' Dean said admiringly cutting Sam's statement short. I couldn't help but see a resemblance to a golden retriever, absolutely adorable but unable to stay on track for five bloody minutes.

Me and Sam looked at each other with exasperated looks then moved our gazes to Dean where he stood staring at a picture of a man standing behind a massive bear almost obscured by the size of the creature.

'And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure,' Sam concluded.

'You boys and your little lady friend aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?' A voice said from behind us and we all turned to face the ranger that had just entered the cabin.

'Oh, no, sir. We're environmental-study majors from UC Boulder. We're just working on a paper,' Sam said and if I wasn't in on the lie, I would've believed him myself. The boy always had been able to lie his way out of anything and I guess that hadn't changed. It also explained why he had been planning to become a lawyer.

'Recycle, man,' Dean added, smiling at the old man. There went the whole story, thanks Dean, I mentally cursed.

'Bull,' the officer said, sounding slightly offended, 'you're friends with that Haley girl, right?'

'Yes. Yes we are, Ranger… Wilkinson,' Dean said after a moment's pause.

'Well, I will tell you what I told her,' the ranger sounded annoyed. 'Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons, now, is it?' The three of us nodded in agreement. 'Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her just brother's fine.' He turned and walked over to a cabinet to retrieve the coffee that was sitting on top of it.

'We will,' I replied.

'That Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?' Dean added, chuckling as if remembering an encounter with the girl.

'That's putting it mildly,' the sheriff chuckled in exasperation. He had obviously butted heads with this girl on more than once and I snickered. I liked this girl already, anyone who didn't mind giving the authorities a bit of crap was ok in my books, unless they're nasty to me or my boys when we meet them in person.

'Actually, you know what would help is if we could show her a copy of that permit,' Dean said, 'you know, so she could see her brother's return date.'

The ranger finally agreed after a little convincing on my part which involved the innocent face and big puppy dog eyes until he was putty in my hands.

'Yeah, way to go Riot,' Dean said bumping my fist as soon as we were out of range of the ranger.

'What would you guys do without me?' I asked, grinning.

'Put Sammy in a wig and force him into a dress. Oh, and shove melons down his shirt so he looked like you,' Dean said with a totally straight face as I pissed myself laughing and Sam glared at us both.

'He's a bit too tall to be me,' I said in between laughs.

'Pretty enough though, at least in your opinion, right Ri?' Dean asked which earned him another slap up the back of the head causing Sam to laugh this time.

'Anyway I was wondering, are you cruising for a hook up Dean?' Sam asked once my laughter faded away.

'What do you mean? With Riot?' Dean asked and we both made disgusted noises followed by fake vomiting on my part.

'No not with Riot. I mean the coordinates to Blackwater Ridge. What are we waiting for? Let's just go and find Dad. I mean why even talk to this Haley girl unless you're looking for a hook up.'

'I don't know,' he replied defensively, 'I was just thinking that maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it.' He gave Sam a curious look.

'What!?' Sam exclaimed.

'Since when are you all "shoot first, ask questions later" anyway? We already have to deal with Riot's little miss warrior attitude.' I shot Dean a disgruntled look.

'Since now,' Sam said looking Dean in the eye as he spoke.

'Oh, really?' Dean said, unbelievingly as Sam got in the car.

_Let it go_, I mouthed as I got in the passenger side door and Dean took the wheel beside me.

After pulling out of the cop shop I looked over the document the ranger had gotten us and looked for the spot that said in case of an emergency, contact: Haley Collins 11 Pine Street, Lost Creek, Colorado. I rattled off the address to Dean and pulled out a map so I could direct him where to go even though he hated having someone tell him where to drive.

'I SAID TURN LEFT AT THE NEXT TURN!' I yelled as Dean spun to the right.

'YOU DEFINITELY SAID RIGHT!' he yelled back while Sam sat behind us laughing loudly.

'SAM?!' we both turned to the laughing man and he struggled to regain his composure.

'I'm and not getting into this mess,' he chucked, trying not to lose it all over again while me and Dean went back to the argument, Dean trying to yell and drive at the same time.

'Dean, will you watch the bloody road,' Sam called after slamming into the back when Dean had turned to reply to me only to nearly crash his beloved car into a post box.

'Why don't you tell Riot to shut the hell up?' he snapped back.

'Fine, I'll shut up. Good luck getting to Haley Collin's house without directions,' I snapped back, scrunching up the map and throwing it at the floor. Dean didn't reply this time, he simply pulled over and turned to me with an irritating smirk on his face.

'What?' I asked, he just got out of the car still smirking.

'We're at Haley Collin's house now,' Sam said, still snickering from mine and Dean's argument.

I closed my eyes and slapped my hand over them, shaking my head.

'Think I'll live this one down?' I turned to Sam.

'Not for a while unless you've got something good on him,' he replied apologetically.

'Damn.' Sam and I got out of the car and followed Dean up to the front door. Dean covered his mouth to try and muffle his laughter and I rolled my eyes.

'Laugh it up Dean, I'll get something on you soon enough,' I replied, glaring.

'I know,' he replied, sniggering as Haley Collin's opened up the door.


End file.
